


please read the work

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	please read the work

im looking for friends :( to talk and fangirl/fanboy and just share ideas w/ overall fueoejdjd  
pls find me on my dead twitter account @pityfulclub


End file.
